


Crazy About You!

by AmytheaRose_Dragonis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, F/M, General, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytheaRose_Dragonis/pseuds/AmytheaRose_Dragonis
Summary: PaigeBrose! Dean Ambrose and Paige have just met and already sparks are flying!Romance is in the air!





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing I write is intended to be a true representation of the people whose characters I am borrowing. None of them belong to me, they belong to themselves and the WWE. This is all a work of FANTASY. Just in case the use of real names causes any confusion... Jon/Dean Ambrose, Joe/Roman Reigns, Colby/Colby Rollins and of course Paige/Saraya Jade Bevins, Danielle/Summer Rae, Tenille/Emma 

Standing backstage watching the current match on a monitor as it progressed, Jon taped his wrists up in anticipation of his match with his teammates against 3 others. A new girl that had just been called up onto the main roster had caught his attention, she was super hot and worth watching. Something was different about her, she had fire in her and real talent. He had heard about this spitfire. Licking his lips he wondered about the Raven haired beauty. A hand closed around his arm and a sickening coo from the blond he'd been f**king when he was too lazy to find a happy fan to bang, made him almost gag. Jerking his arm away from her grip he glared at the grinning interviewer.

“What the Hell? Hands off!” Jon backed up from Renee. The damned trout pout and fluttering of her lashes with a sad sigh made him question his sanity on why he was f**king her in the first place. Maybe he should just use his hand more often. After a first time of banging this woman, she was like gum on his shoe and he couldn't get rid of her. So much for convenience! He turned to watch the match again, jerking away twice more from the jellyfish like hands that tried to hang onto him.

“Awww come on baby! We shouldn't be ashamed to show we're a couple, or that we care about each other....” Jon recoiled in horror, the look on his face finally making the blond back away and shut up.

“Damn it! Back off woman! I told you how many times WE do not Exist. There is no couple between you and me, and I sure don't give a shit about whatever you thought was going on in a 'relationship' between us!” He stressed the word glaring at her. “I told you, we got drunk, we got horny, we f**ked, end of story!” The blond looked as if she would cry as she gave an exaggerated pout and scurried from the room. Looking up in time to see the pin from the new girl and watch her be given the Diva's belt and titled as the new Diva's champ, 'Paige'. He tried to ignore his buddies, laughing and teasing of the Renee bullshit.

“Dude! That was f**king harsh!” Colby laughed and shook his head. Joe was just giving him 'that' look.

“What Bro?” He shrugged. Joe leveled a look at him.”Okay, okay I f**king know! If I hadn't gotten so smashed and I'd kept my dick in my pants I wouldn't have this problem now!” The big Samoan smirked and nodded. As they headed out to where they would enter from, the new Diva's champion bounced back through the curtain, giggling and giddy.

Looking over at the trio of Black clad Shield members, she locked eyes with Jon. Licking his lips he looked her up and down, he gave a small smile. Colby and Joe nodded at her saying congratulations as they walked by. Pausing briefly, Jon nodded.

“Good Match, Congratulations.” The smoky eyed woman flushed slightly and softly thanked him. She looked to be about 7 or 8 inches shorter than him. He'd like to get those pale thighs wrapped around him. Flashing his dimples, he winked at her and headed out with his brothers to serve some justice. Waiting to go out, Jon felt Colby staring at him.

“What?” The two toned hair of the ninja flipped as he shook his head.

“I know you, you're looking at that little girl and thinking what you can do to get into her pants.” Making a face, Jon shook his own head.

“No, I think that little girl might be something special, definitely more than a quick piece of ass, she might be worth some effort to get to know her. I'm thinking of doing some recon, figure out what she's made of.” Their music blared out and the conversation was over. Striding confidently through the crowd, kind of hoping the newest member of the roster was watching, Jon and his brothers did what they did best. Go in through the crowd, kick ass, win, leave back through the crowd.

Fist bumping one another, very pleased at how things went the trio headed back to their locker room. Entering the backstage area, crew members, wrestlers, technicians, medical staff, assistants all milling around in the quiet chaos, Jon caught sight of the new Diva's champ being talked to by a couple of the roster Romeos. The dark eyed beauty caught sight of him and surprisingly pushed her way past the ones flirting with her to approach the trio that was walking through.

“Great match!” The three of them smiled and thanked her. Standing closest to Jon as they talked briefly, he found out the new girl was being asked if she wanted to go celebrate her win by all available males. Colby teased and said she could go out and celebrate with them, they would keep her safe. She had an adorable laugh. Trying to hide his delight when she said yes. Jon said they would catch up with her at the Hotel Bar in about an hour.

“Right then!” With a flash of a great smile she turned, with a whip of her raven hair and that ass that begged to be grabbed, she took off. All Jon could have think then was Thank God he was wearing black cargo pants, his cock was beginning to twitch and swell as he thought about that limber body. At least it would remain unseen to all the others. Going in to wash and change he thanked Colby for the assist. Striping off his gear and heading towards the shower he turned the water on hot, dropped his constricting boxers and stepped into the stream of steaming water.

Washing quickly hoping his body would chill out Jon thought about that new girl. Other than Nattie, none of the Diva's really had wrestling talent in his opinion, this little girl sure as hell did. As he finished scrubbing his hair clean he knew his body was in no mood to chill. The more he thought about that that little beauty the more his body demanded an immediate release. With a grumble and a couple curses Jon slid his hand down his belly and around the base of his thick stiffness.

Stroking himself thinking of Paige and the fun he would love to have with her, Jon licked his lips. Almost laughing when the deep whiny groan of Colby sounded in another stall. All three of them jerked off in the shower when they needed to, and kept silent about the actions of one another. He was the only currently un-attached and could get some relief while on the road. He was just too lazy half the time and had just let Renee get him off.

In all honesty he had no feelings for her past a friend, a friend he f**ked when he needed to get off. She would give him anything he wanted, easily, granted he was well known for saying he liked the skanks. It just wasn't enough, not anymore. Why he thought that smoky eyed little lady was more than that, he couldn't figure. There was only one way to find out. Stroking himself quicker, thinking of her kissing him, laughing in his arms, playfully tussling around, holding her, keeping her safe and warm. He bit his lip trying not to yell as he splattered the shower wall, wave of wave of his cum exploding from him. The urge to say her name startling him as he saw her beautiful smile in his mind as he finished.

Panting, grinning to himself as he came down from his high, he finished his shower then dried off slowly, thinking about how to go about getting Paige's attention, and keep it. Digging through his bag he selected one of the few nicer shirts he had that sat often forgotten in the bottom of the bag and a pair of black jeans. As he shaved then brushed his hair, he caught Colby's glance at Joe, and the smirk. Flipping him off Jon finished getting ready.

Forty five minutes later Jon was pacing the hotel room waiting for Colby to find his phone before they headed down to the bar.

“Easy Tiger, I don't think your little Tigress will be angry if your a little late.” Joe teased, laughing off the glare he got.

“I'm not f**king worried about that! I don't want that F**ker Randy getting to her.” Rolling their eyes as he grabbed up his key card, his buddies smirked as they followed him out to the elevator then down to the bar. A place where already a bunch of the WWE talent was present and hanging out, eating, drinking, dancing. Scanning the bar rapidly Jon spotted the woman he was looking for hanging out with a couple of her fellow Diva's. Ordering a beer he was less than thrilled to have Randy Orton come up to him and flash a look at the dark eyed woman who had yet to notice he was here.

“So you see the new Hottie? She's a fine piece of ass!” Sudden rage filled Jon and the urge to strangle Randal right there almost overwhelmed him. Letting out a hiss of anger as he smacked his hand to the bar. He snarled out in a tone that actually made the Viper back up.

“Why is every woman just a piece of ass to you?” Turning away so he didn't give in to the urge to grab the bastard by the throat, Jon was surprised to see the younger woman pulling away from the other Diva's and going to where Colby and Joe were standing, immediately she looked his way. Picking up his beer he headed over to his teammates. The smokey eyed beauty's face lit up when she saw him approaching.

“ 'Bout time!” She sassed him. “Damn near every man on the roster wants to have a word with me and I'm not that sort! I had to hide in with the gossip mongering Bella's and company!” Colby and Joe both had to turn away to keep from laughing. Extending an arm out playfully, stunned she came up under and wrapped an arm around him he smiled down and lowered his arm around her, carefully keeping his hand off of her.

“You're okay now, the Shield is here to protect you.” Glaring around at the men watching, enjoying seeing squirming as they turned from watching the woman beside him. Going to a corner booth, the three men settled for a couple hours, whispering to Paige before he sat, Jon made her blush and giggle.

“Go and play if you want Kitten, we'll watch over you. If anybody bothers you, we'll deal with them.” The sweet smile remained until she seated herself beside him.

“My name is Saraya Jade.” The three Shield members introduced themselves and spent several minutes talking with the younger woman who proved to be delightful with refreshing wit and a feisty attitude. Saraya was a second generation wrestler who could easily dismantle the others if given the chance he figured. In minutes she was comfortable bantering with all three of them before she took off for a bit with the Aussie Diva Tenille.

“Dude!” Colby laughed, “That little spitfire will give you one hell of a run for your money! Grinning as he watched the two young women animated and doing something that looked suspiciously like a strippers move by a chair. Jon frowned when his view was cut off by a set of tits in a low cut blouse shoved in his face and the smell of Tequila was breathed into his face.

“What the f**k?” A giggling blond landed in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to kiss him. Standing and dumping the blond into the next booth he finally was able to see it was Renee. “What the Hell are you doing? You're f**king smashed!” He looked at her in disgust. Her skirt was hiked up and showing way too much. Hissing at her to be decent and fix her clothing she was going to get arrested for exposing herself. His head snapped around at Saraya's sharp demand at someone to leave her be.

Mike the Miz! That dirty bastard! Jon stormed over and yanked Mikes's hand off the girls arm.

“Maryse better not find out you're mauling the Diva's Mikey, she'll rip your balls off and feed them to you!” Saraya followed him back to the table. Sitting beside him again, until Renee tried to climb over her and got shoved hard on her ass by the pissed off Brit.

“Bugger off! This is my spot!” She glanced at Jon with a wicked look on her face, and all he could do was grin. With a whine the blond tried again to get up and capture Jon's attention. A small hand landed on his thigh, making his cock jump eagerly. A couple of Renee's friends came to scoop her up. His hand covered Saraya's

“Slut!” Renee slurred drunkenly. Saraya's smoky eye's narrowed.

“Who are you calling a slut? Miss skirt up to her arse with no knickers on?” She started to get up, Jon's arm slid around her waist, holding her back

“She's not worth it Kitten,” he whispered to her. She sat down, making no move to pull away from him. A moment later the voice of Renee whining she didn't want to spend the night with her Bestie, she wanted to spend the night with Jon rang out way to loudly. Glaring at his smirking buddies he threatened them in a whisper to keep silent. Saraya jumped up and ran over when loud talk of Renee rooming with Danielle was mentioned. Whatever was said it pissed off the black haired woman big time. She was mad as Hell now. Jon thought it best to go make sure she didn't murder anyone, at least not in public. Halfway to the table the girls were standing by Saraya turned and walked to him.

“What's wrong Kitten?” He whispered. Her growl of fury was a wicked turn on.

“That brazen bitch has been invited to spend the night in our room, she hadn't the brains to book a room for herself, Danielle invited her to room with us. God I'll just kill her I know it.” Renee smirked at Jon and made kissy lips.

“Don't worry, I'll walk you over to get your stuff, you can use the bed in my room.”

“What about you?” Her look of concern was adorable.

“There's a nice big couch, I'll be fine. Come on.” Walking back to his teammates he told them he was escorting Saraya to get her things and she was rooming with him. Ignoring the stunned looks he led the young woman upstairs after tossing the bartender some bills to cover his tab. Glad there was a floor between him and Renee he tried to behave, he knew damn well everybody expected him to do his best to get into her pants, lord knows he wanted to, but he just couldn't. There really was more to her than that.

Allowing the younger woman time to change once up in his room, Jon pulled down extra pillows and a blanket for the couch. When the bathroom door opened and Saraya came out in an adorable tank top and short set for bed, Jon couldn't help smiling as he looked her over. Minus the make-up and dressed the way she was, Saraya was adorable. Teasing her briefly got him a playful smack to the chest as she laughed. Retreating into the bathroom to change into shorts, Jon shook his head, still laughing a little. Grateful his cock was behaving, he wondered how long that would last.

As he headed for the couch Saraya jumped up and caught him in a hug. Thanking him for helping her out. He couldn't help it, he hugged her back, holding her against him, God she smelled and felt so damned good. Kissing her temple, startled he did it, he was ready to apologize. To his shock she rose up on her toes to kiss his chin. Her arms around him now.

“I didn't want to be thought a tart, I'm just new here...” Her face went bright pink. “Since we're alone though, I have a confession to make, and I'm sure you won't tell. I've had this wicked crush for years now.” She suddenly acted very shy. Cupping her chin in his hand he brought her face upward so he could see her eyes. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, He swallowed hard when she kissed it. “It was this crazy bloke Moxley.” Jon's eyes opened wide, his heart jumped. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, he didn't want to blow his chance here. Kissing her forehead gently, stroking her cheek, he smiled down at her.

“We need to be careful, I think we can make something good happen here, we just need to let it happen when it's time for it to happen.” Where was this coming from? This wasn't anything he'd ever say! Was he losing it? Saraya nodded slowly.

“I'll be a good girl and go to bed,” her sweet face took on a naughty look. “If...I...can..have...a kiss goodnight.” Sliding her arms around his neck, pulling him down a little. Jon felt his hands slide down to lift her, those pale thighs wrapping around his waist as he tilted his head. Hot lips brushed his, sweet, so sweet. A wicked flicking of her tongue against his lips made him moan deeply. God how he just wanted to drop her onto the bed and bury himself into her.

Aggressively Saraya kissed him again, Jon allowed her to deepen the kiss knowing this was a very dangerous area for him. Kissing this wicked minx made him feel so alive. He allowed their heated kiss for only a few moments then went and set her down by her pillows and slowly ended the kiss. The soft moan of protest from her delighted him, shaking his head, he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Like you said, you're not a tart. We're not going to give anybody reason to think it!” He allowed a soft peck on his lips. Raising the covers he pulled them over her legs. “Sweet Dreams beautiful!” He kissed her forehead then backed away before he gave in and kissed those beautiful pouting lips again. Opening the door between his room and his teammates' room, he told her it was best he did this, for her sake.

Turning off the light he lay down on the couch, trying to ignore his lower body as it twinged and begged for attention as she said good night. It was less than a minute later when he heard her creeping across the bed, heading towards him.

“Saraya?” He tried to sound stern. She slipped over the back of the couch, no doubt using his voice to figure out where he was situated.

“One more!” She whispered and kissed his lips gently. “Thank you! Thank you for being such a gentleman and treating me so well!” She ran her fingers through his hair then scrambled back up onto the bed and settled in, whispering good night to him. In minutes he could tell by her breathing she had fallen asleep. Maybe, just maybe, he grinned to himself in the dark...

About half an hour later he heard the next room open and voices drop to a whisper. He knew one of his brothers looked in, more whispering and a few minutes later that room was dark as well and soon filled with soft snores. Drifting off to wicked dreams, Jon had been wondering what tomorrow would bring with this feisty scrap of a woman he knew he was falling for.


	2. 2

Waking the next morning with a vicious case of morning wood, Jon was at first confused why he was sleeping on the couch, there was a soft scent in the room, a woman's scent, not Renee's though. This one was sweet and wicked and stirred him up terribly, as he sat up he spied Raven colored hair spilled across the pillows, Oh God! Saraya! Slowly getting up he glanced at the sleeping woman and knew he better get his ass into the bathroom and deal with his demanding body before his new roommate woke up and he embarrassed himself horribly.

Grabbing up clothes for the day, he ducked in, careful to lock the door and turned on the shower. Dropping his clothes and stepping into the spray of water he grabbed his cock and began to work himself fast, this was no time to do this in a leisurely manner. Thinking of that beauty sleeping in the next room and how naughty she was acting last night, he was hoping there was more of that for her to share with him, much more. Biting down hard and trying not to make any noise, when all he wanted to do was scream her name when he finally exploded was Hell.

Cleaning up and drying himself, Jon hurried to get himself dressed. When he slipped out of the bathroom, Saraya was just starting to stir in the bed. Sitting on the couch and relaxing, helpless but to glance at her from time to time and think that she was absolutely adorable. When those beautiful dark eyes opened, they looked around quickly and locked on him, Saraya's smile was immediate, making him smile. She threw back the covers and crawled towards him.

“Morning Sunshine,” he grinned as she lay down arms folded under her chin looking at him from two feet away.

“Morning,” She yawned sleepily, stretching like a cat after a couple of moments. Looking at him in a way that made his heart beat accelerate quickly the little vixen smiled and slowly sat up. “I need Caffeine.”

“I was thinking of going down and getting some coffee.” Saraya brightened up.

“Mind if I go with you?” Jon grinned.

“Nope!” The sleepy woman scrambled up and dashed into the bathroom and dressed and sorted herself out in less time than he knew a woman could and in a short time they were walking to the elevator after he left a note telling Joe and Colby telling them where they went. As they walked Saraya kept close to him and in the elevator surprised him by asking if he and Renee were dating, or not. Laughing at the bold woman who was obviously looking him over. He called her the nickname he gave her, to which she had yet to object to.

“No kitten we're not dating, we got drunk one night over a year ago, we got...busy with one another out of need and that was the start of occasional sleeping together to release tensions.” He felt a little warmth on his cheeks as he admitted his folly. “She doesn't get I'm way done. I don't want a woman that hangs on me, and makes me feel like she's just using me to be seen with.” Shit! Why the Hell did he say that?! He glanced away embarrassed. A thin arm wrapped around his waist and her face leaned into his chest. He heard a hard edge in Saraya's voice.

“Bitch wants a thrashing for acting like that.” Jon had to grin.

“Kitten she wouldn't survive two minutes with you.” Lifting her face so she looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

“Well then she better not piss me off, or try to get anywhere near you then.” Feeling his grin widen as he wrapped his arms around the feisty woman Jon shook his head.

“Do not get yourself into trouble, Renee has a habit of bitching long and loud, especially all over the internet when she's unhappy. She can stir up a LOT of bullshit.” 

“Pathetic Keyboard Warrior is what she is!” Chucking and kissing Saraya on the forehead, he released her as the elevator dinged, and indicated they had reached the ground floor. Walking over to the coffee shop and grabbing a couple coffee's to go, Jon bought his buddies each a coffee to assist in the wake up process. As they entered the elevator the strident voice of Renee rang out.

“JON! Jon what the Hell do you think you're doing with...” The elevator door shut her out, but not before Saraya flipped her off, kissing her middle finger as she did it. The shriek of anger was heard through the thick door as the elevator began to rise. With a very naughty look at him, Saraya pouted adorably when he shook his head trying not to laugh.

“Shame, shame!” He tried to sound stern. Looking at him with a slight bit of penitence showing, she lowered her face, then damn near killed him with her sassy comment.

“You can spank me later for being such a bad girl!” Damn it! His cock jumped eagerly at the thought. Groaning softly he caught her smirk. Switching the container holding the coffee cups to his other hand he reached down and gave a light swat to her ass. Her eyes opened wide and she licked her lips, taking a deep breath. Her eyes getting a little glassy as she licked her lips again.

“Watch it little girl, I will put you over my knee and leave that cute little ass of yours bright red if I have to spank you! She rolled her eyes and moaned softly. Damn it!! Little Minx! Thank God she behaved until long after they got back to the room. He had to work on mentally convincing his cock to behave. Looking into his teammates room he put the coffee in as the two began to wake. Saraya packed herself up except for her makeup kit which she disappeared into the bathroom with. Joe said his name as he was heading back to his room.

“Yeah man?” Jon turned back as Joe yawned and sat up.

“So, you behaved last night?” He looked amused. Jon flipped him off and nodded.

“Told you I wasn't gonna do anything, that girl's special.”

“I am impressed,” Colby laughed. He got flipped off as well, making both Joe and he laugh.

“By the way,” Jon warned. “Renee just created a scene and had a shit fit in the lobby, and no f**king telling me it's my fault! I know damn it! I know!” Joe and Colby shared a smirk. They talked for several minutes, all drinking their coffee when Jon heard Saraya curse and come barreling out of the bathroom and run to the window. Turning to look as she cursed a blue streak, he saw her shoulders droop, the slightest sound reached his ears, like a sob being choked back.

“Saraya?” He walked towards her. “What happened?” She shook her head. She let him wrap his arms around her. Almost immediately he felt a tear hit his skin. “What happened kitten?” He whispered in her ear feeling her shaking as she cried. She pulled herself together and softly asked where the car rental place was. Getting a sick feeling he turned her around. Make-up smeared with her tears, she tried to look away, but he gently cupped her face in his hand and made her look at him.

“Why?” She shook her head and tried to look away. “Did they f**king leave you?” The pain on her face as she closed her eyes and gave a tiny nod almost broke his heart. Rage filled him for the bitches that did this to her. “It's okay Kitten, calm down, I've got you. Relax, go wash up fix your make-up. You've got a ride.” He kissed the top of her head. Leading her to go back to the bathroom, he hugged her tight and rubbed her shoulders a bit, as she shakily thanked him. He promised he was only going into the next room, he headed into where both Joe and Colby stood at the door looking concerned, he motioned them back into the room so he could talk with them.

“The Bitches left her here.” His brothers were just as angry as he was. He told them there was no way he could not take her with them, they agreed. Jon called the rental place and asked for a bigger vehicle. All three were furious that the women could be so heartless. Renee had often traveled with them, that was over if she ever dared to want to again they all agreed. Packed up and ready for the drive to the next city they went down for breakfast. Saraya tried but couldn't eat much.

Wrestlers and Divas were whispering back and forth about how Renee was told to leave the hotel, she wasn't even allowed to go back upstairs to collect her things. Danielle had to put her stuff together for her. They left with one other woman, suspected to be Milena, no one was sure, too many people had checked out already to know for sure. Before coming down Jon had asked Saraya how she knew they left. She handed him her phone. He showed the viscous texts to Joe and Colby, when they got to the next city. There was going to be Hell to pay!

~From Renee: You stupid little bitch, I hope you enjoyed your fun last night! Your so f**ked in the WWE now! Everyone knows what a nasty little whore you are.~

~From Danielle: How could you? You little slut! You stole Renee's fiance! BITCH!~

~From Saraya to both Renee and Danielle: Sod off you two air heads, you're wasting air!~

~From Renee: Kiss your title belt goodbye you filthy whore! When I tell Stephanie your f**king all the men on the Roster you are done!~

~From Danielle: Get one of the men you slept with last night to give you a ride to the next city, we just left, find your own ride slut!~

~From Renee: No shitty come back you little slutty bitch? I hope that rotten shit gives you some disease. He's a lousy f**k, talentless, ugly, dirty minded, pea brained idiotic trash from the gutter. He will screw any loose whore, it's no wonder he took you with him last night he knew you would spread your slutty little legs!~

~From Renee: Do you hear me now SKANK??! F.U.A.D! STUPID LOSER BITCH. BTW! Do the world a favor and jump off a building, hold your breath for an hour or two, take some pills, slit your wrists...make the world a better place. WITHOUT YOU!~

The three men where horrified and furious at the attacks on Saraya, and Jon. What was said was such evil bullshit. Jon cuddled Saraya for a bit before they left the room, making sure she knew they would make sure this vicious bullying was dealt with. Pulling her into his lap to hold her, whispering encouragement to her until she finally relaxed a bit and he thought she could handle going down to eat. Colby called Paul Levesque and gave him a heads up. At that point all three men became very protective of Saraya, this time for real, unlike the playful jest of last night.

Joe drove for the first leg of the drive, Colby riding shotgun. Jon told Saraya that Paul knew what happened and wanted to see the messages, with Colby's assistance she complied, done with that she just stared out the window for a bit, then slowly began to rally again. By lunch she was laughing a bit, and ate enough to satisfy Jon who was getting worried about her. Keeping a little physical contact with Saraya almost constantly until she was doing better, Jon was glad he had her to focus on, he wanted to strangle those blond bitches so bad it hurt.

By the time it was his turn to drive Saraya had completely snapped out of the malaise she was in and was playing around and laughing a lot. God he loved to see her laugh. During one last break when they got gas and drinks he motioned for Saraya to follow him to a quiet area behind the building. Wrapping her in his arms he asked if she truly felt better or was she bluffing looking up into his face she smiled and said she was better. Flashing him a cheeky grin she bated him.

“I'd be even better though if I got a kiss.” Her cheeks pinked a little.

“You are such a naughty kitten!” He whispered and immediately hugged her tighter and lowered his lips to hers, this time being the aggressor on deepening the kiss. Saraya wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him, moaning softly as she tangled her tongue with his. Damn this was so f**king good! He didn't want to break away but he knew he had to. With a heavy sigh he cuddled her in his arms briefly.

“Come on, we better go, I'll catch it from those two if we wind up late. She giggled and he smacked her ass lightly. With a mock glare he made her totally bust up laughing when he reminded her she said he could give her a spanking. They entered the store together, her with her hands covering her ass making both Colby and Joe exchange a look and shake of their heads.

Arriving at the arena wasn't a problem, they were laughing and having a great time until Stephanie's assistant came running up asking Saraya to follow her. Jon and his brothers fist bumped and followed right with her, refusing to stay behind. When all three men followed Saraya into Stephanie's office it caused a ruckus. Renee and Danielle were sitting in chairs looking furiously at the four that entered. All four stared them down. Stephanie asked the men to leave. Jon looked at his brothers and asked them to step out. Calmly and politely he told Stephanie as he was involved in this as he was being slandered, he intended to stay. Paul walked in and said to let him stay.

Saraya was asked to hand Stephanie her phone. Renee looked as if she would grab it, Danielle sobbed, making Paul glare at both of them. Both Paul and his wife looked over at the messages. Saraya was given back her phone. Judgment was fast and brutal. Both blonds were suspended for two weeks fined a large amount and would both have to do PSA's on bullying, as well as apologize, and have it accepted by both Saraya and Jon. Looking at the whimpering blonds, Saraya shook her head.

“Nope, I don't believe one word from either of you. You're just sorry because you've been caught being utterly Satanic!” Jon shook his head.

“Neither do I.” He added trying not to laugh at Renee's pout.

“May we please leave?” Saraya asked sweetly and they were quickly excused. As they left the room, their hands brushed, Jon reached to take hold of her small hand. She wove her fingers with his. Finding his locker room empty when he got there, he pulled Saraya inside and shut the door.

“So kitten, we need to talk, what are we going to do now, be traveling companions and work mates, or do we try to see if....” His voice trailed off as her arms wrapped around his neck and she climbed up on a chair, putting her above him when she lowered her lips to his. Being the aggressor again, kissing him deeply as she ran her hands over his neck and shoulders, Saraya had him smiling into the kiss, letting his hands slide to her waist, over her hips right before she wrapped her legs around him.

Pinning Saraya to the wall, finally feeling that sweet body out, Jon moaned in delight, loving her cute noises. The little vixen was feeling him out as well. Knowing he was going to be in trouble quick if he didn't stop now, he let her legs down carefully then nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

“I like that answer.” Jon growled softly making her smile, taking her hand off his thigh. “I'm not going to have you being thought of as a tart.” He whispered. With a sigh she nodded and thanked him. “You know, you may have to room in with me again tonight, to keep you safe.” Saraya's face lit up.

“I'd like that!” Kissing gently a couple times, Jon finally walked her down to her locker room and told her to come on back when she had changed. Squeezing his hand Saraya bounced on in to get ready. He turned back to go get ready himself. Joe and Colby had just come back and had started changing. He caught a look from both, he just kind of laughed at them, understanding the meaning. They knew he'd fallen for her, and he knew, they knew. Fist bumping one another, they changed and began to talk about tonight's upcoming matches.

 

Real Names: Milena/Rosa


	3. 3

Twenty minutes after Saraya went to change she shyly stopped by their locker room door, title belt hanging in her hand. Jon caught sight of her and motioned her in.

“You do know that goes around your waist.” He teased as she sat down in a chair beside him. Making a face Saraya gave him a shove, making he and his teammates laugh.

“What's going on down your way?” Jon asked as he began to tape his wrists. It took Saraya a moment to answer. She obviously thought her answer out.

“It's too damned quiet.” She shook her head.

“Is anybody giving you any shit?” The shake of her head was immediate.

“No, I'm getting a lot of weird looks though, there's whispering going on, but no one has said anything to me other than the usual greetings and banter.”

“Good!” All three men said in unison, making her giggle. Jon stood and reached for his own title belt.

“Come on kiddo, let's go get a bite to eat. Catch you guys down there.” He nodded at Joe and Colby and putting his belt on his shoulder, reached for Saraya's hand and walked out with her down to where catering was set up. With the exception of the two men he called brother, Jon's actions made it clear no other man better consider trying to get too close to Saraya other than the trainers and medical personnel. He acted the part of the aggressive Alpha male without even thinking about it. Later that night he heard Colby mention it to Joe, but he hadn't been aware that was what he was projecting.

As far as it went with Saraya, he allowed her to do as she pleased, not interfering in anything she initiated, but ready to act if she needed him. When Tenille shyly approached and Saraya invited her to sit with them, he backed her by nodding and indicating she was welcome. The two women came and went, occasionally joining other Diva's, falling back into what would be a normal pattern. The raven haired woman constantly aware of where her safety net was.

That night it was obvious many things had changed. Everyone knew Renee and Danielle had been suspended. They knew Renee had made a jealous ass out of herself first in the bar after getting shamefully plastered, and apparently she was the reason Saraya found herself without without a hotel room to sleep in last night after all had been arranged for her, but the members of the Shield had protected her from the whole mess.

That morning Renee had caused trouble at the hotel, then abandoned Saraya to find her own way to the next town her second day on the main roster. It was obvious the three Shield members were still acting as her protectors, a lot were wondering if and/or presuming this was a new angle in the works. One thing was for sure, Jon had been making it very clear he wanted nothing to do with Renee, no matter whatever she said was really going on between them.

That night they filmed Smackdown and it was a great night. They had a good crowd, all matches went well, no negative bullshit. As the evening progressed, Jon brought up the couple days they would have off. He was really going to miss her but he thought they best follow whatever plans they had originally. When they saw each other again on Friday they could go from there. He made sure they exchanged numbers before they even left for the hotel. Jon knew he wasn't going to like being separated from his little vixen the next morning. A brief worry about what if she changed her mind while on her days off crossed his mind.

He had been looking forward to shower time for a little one on one with his hand and a few minutes of day dreaming but when the time came his body wasn't interested. Saraya's bouncing in all happy and glad to see him when it was time to leave improved his mood. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, then startled him by asking if they could skip the bar tonight and just have a couple beers on the hotel room. The chance to spend time with her alone was too appealing.

“Whatever you want Kitten.” Joe flew out that night, Colby was heading out in the morning as well. As they loaded the car to head for the hotel, Colby whispered to do him a favor, and close the door between the rooms tonight after a short bit. He wouldn't tell anything but that the door between the rooms 'had been left open' for how long was irrelevant. Jon couldn't help grin and say he had no intention of sleeping with her....yet.

“I know man, but I um, have plans.” Colby wouldn't look at him directly. Jon's eyebrows shot up but he didn't ask. He just agreed to shut the door, after a couple minutes. Helping Saraya load in her suitcase, he opened the door for her to get into the car. With a stop at a convenience store for beer and snacks they headed in for the night. The room this night had no couch, just a couple chairs, and a king sized bed. His cock twitched, shit. Saraya looked around briefly then turned to him.

“We can sleep with the sheet or a blanket between us if you want, and I promise to behave when you say it's bedtime.” Dropping her bag to the side and wrapping her arms around him. She looked to the side when the door Jon had just opened between their room and Colby's just shut. Jon shook his head and whispered to ignore it.

“He's got plans.” Her eyes opened wide and she reached Her eyes opened wide and she reached down playfully toward the door knob. “Ah!” He turned her around and walked her a few steps away. “Behave kitten or you might get that spanking right now!” Smoky eyes looked up into his, her arms wound around his neck as she licked her lips. Rising up onto her toes as she puckered her lips, Saraya made Jon smile and lower his mouth to hers. Pulling herself up onto his body and wrapping her legs around him, Saraya moaned happily when Jon slid his tongue into her mouth. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed with Saraya in lap Jon knew immediately he was in trouble. Kissing the beauty in his arms, feeling her strong but soft body, her scent permeating him senses, his cock began to twitch and swell. Shit! Not Now! He begged himself to calm, but in moments a moan of defeat escaped him. Sweat trickled down down his cheek as it colored with embarrassment. Sitting as close as she was to him, as his hard-on bloomed, she well felt it. Breaking off the kiss she stroked at his cheek, wiping away the perspiration.

“God you feel so wonderful against me!” Her wicked purr made him moan. Leaning up to kiss his throat, nipping gently. Saraya whispered to him, making his heart and cock both jump and a moan escape him.

“I'm grateful for your kindness and your being such a gent. I want to keep my respectability.” She kissed his neck again. “I also want to be with you ten times more than I have ever wanted to be with anyone.” Closing his eyes and licking his lips Jon felt a wave of heat rip through him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Hot lips caressed his and Saraya's tongue stifled any words might have formed. God that was so good! Pulling away slowly, she kissed his lips again then buried her face in his chest.

“You have no idea how turned on I am right now.” She whispered. Groaning and shaking his head, Jon tried to snap out of the train of thought his body was shoving into his brain.

“You're gonna wipe me out kitten.” His voice shook. She shushed him softly as she rose up to kiss his temple, her luscious breasts rubbing against his chest.

“I'm not loose, and I am not a tease, at least I won't be with you, I would never leave you turned on and unsatisfied. I'm pretty sure of what you won't let happen yet, but what will you allow to happen?” Swallowing hard, pushing down a moan, Jon felt his blood pressure rising.

“Saraya,” his lips brushed her cheek. “I care about you, a lot. I don't want to ruin anything we could have because of my lack of self control.” Her lips brushed his, she shushed him again.

“I want you, it looks like you want me, we don't have to have sex, we can do other things.” Opening his eyes and looking at Saraya, feeling as if he was drugged. His cock was begging for release. 

“I don't know if I'm gonna be a safe person to be around tonight. I don't think I can control myself.”

“You're going to be just fine love, I trust you.” She slid down off his lap. “Tell you what, let's take off our jackets, settle in and see what feels good, yeah?” Slowly nodding he slid his jacket off, kicked off his shoes and had to stand to ease the pressure in his crotch, turning his back on Saraya on account of he just had to adjust himself. He heard the soft suggestion he might be more comfortable in shorts Saraya said that right as he was thinking of doing just that.

“Yeah, yeah I think so.” He tried to avoid allowing her to see how bad his body was acting, and moving gingerly he got to his bag and pulled out a pair of shorts. Saraya shooed him off to the bathroom after demanding another kiss and whispering a plea to not let anything happen to change his body being 'in a good mood'. Caressing his cheek she whispered that she was probably just as excited, he just didn't see the proof...yet.

With a pained moan Jon went to the bathroom, glaring down at the tent in his clothing as he changed. Part of him eager, more of him growing apprehensive. His luck past a few wild f**ks per partner didn't last. He'd misjudged damn near every woman he'd been with. As much as he enjoyed the attentions from Saraya, would she be just another playing with him just to f**k him, loose interest when she she grew bored with him because he was a pig or doing this as some kind of rib on him?

A huge part of him wanted to believe she was for real, and she did want him, 'as is'. With a sigh, he said a small prayer, just hoping that beautiful lady meant what she was saying. He was sick to death of not having 'someone' that was his. With a shaky hand he opened the door, the room was really quiet. His heart started to sink, with a sigh he threw his jeans at his bag, hers wasn't next to it. He walked forward and got a sick feeling in his throat, he didn't see her. Shit. He felt like the worlds biggest idiot.

The sudden sensation of arms coming around his waist from behind made him almost jump right out of his skin. Holding tight, her head rested against his back.

“You thought I might have left didn't you?” Feeling his earlier excitement fading quickly he slowly nodded and waited for her to get mad at him. They always got mad at him, he just didn't always get why. Keeping her arms around him Saraya slid around this front. She looked worried as she reached up to caress his cheek.

“I don't know who did this to you but if I find the bitch I'm kicking the shit out of her!” Saraya looked pissed as she touched him gently. “I'll show you love, I meant what I said. You are the one I want to be with. Now come on and find out for yourself I'm telling the truth!” She flashed a saucy look at him, took his hand in hers and pulled him onto the bed. “Come on Love let's have a cuddle.”

Pulling a pillow under his head Jon lay down and immediately felt Saraya lay against him. Kissing him, initiating a deep, sweet kiss, the beauty beside him began to run her hands over his upper body, damn that felt so good! Getting lost in her actions, his own hands reached out.

“Jon, take your shirt off please, I want to touch you...skin to skin.” He'd been watching her with kind of in a sleepy gaze until she said that, now his eyes shot open.

“Skin to skin?” His mouth went dry when she nodded and sat up, reaching for the hem of her top.

“Do you want me to do this myself, or do you want...” Grinning wildly as he sat up, Saraya lifted her arms to help him as he pulled her top up and off, a sexy black lace bra hiding her milky white breasts underneath. She was quick in pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. Putting her hands on his shoulders and trailing them down to his waist, she looked at him seriously.

“I'm not a person that's loose or fools around on her partner. I've been with only one boy when I was way too young. Since I saw you I've wanted no other but you.” She reached for his hands and put them on her waist. “What your touching is all yours love, I'm hoping we can make a damn good go of this. I want you so bad it hurts, but we have to let things happen like you said last night when it's time for them to happen.” He smiled. His, all his, he let his hands slip behind her and pull her against him.

“No that's what I'm talking about!” Saraya bent to his kiss, moaning as it grew deeper and they began to feel at one another. Pulling away suddenly, panting hard, Jon licked his lips and looked down at Saraya.

“I've changed my mind on something.” Her eyes opened wide,then slightly worried.

“Go home with me tomorrow. We'll have two days all alone together.” Her face lit up immediately.

“Love too!” She lunged up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, and then kept pulling until he landed on top of her, pinning her to the bed, both of them moaning loudly.....


	4. 4

As stated before, all of my writing is sheer fantasy and is in no way a reflection on the real lives or personalities of the peoples whose name I am using. I do not own them or anything WWE, NXT, I'm just playing with the characters.

 

Barely getting his arms out to keep his full weight from landing on Saraya, Jon felt any chance of his body relaxing and his cock behaving go straight out the window. Until a random thought made his head snap up and look at Saraya.

“Shit! We have to get the travel agents to change your flights, we may not have time!” He started to pull back, but she held on tight to him.

“Um....” He looked down into a guilty looking face as Saraya bit at her lip.

“Whaaaaat?” She made a cute face then said she had a confession to make. Resting on his elbows he poked her. “And?”

“Well, I, kind of already talked with Theresa earlier. I'd always wanted to see Vegas, and I was hoping if I was there, and you had time, we could maybe get coffee or something at some point.”

“When is your flight?”

“Same as yours.” Her face was getting pink.

“Soooo, I have a stalker,” Jon grinned. “ A naughty kitten of a stalker,” He rolled pulling her with him, until she lay on top of him. “Naughty kittens get spanked,” he licked his lips and gave her ass a little smack. Moaning softly, eyes rolling shut and a smile gracing her beautiful face, Saraya stretched like a cat. Her legs closed tight on his left thigh and she wickedly rubbed against him, grinding against him briefly, stopping dead cold when her knee brushed his cock, making them both moan.

Electrical tingles ripped through Jon making him shudder and freeze, afraid to loose control. Very slowly lying back down on top of him, Saraya whispered his name.

“Yeah kitten,” he rasped, trying not to cum right then. 

“Let me make you feel good.” The noise he let out was of sheer pain. Saraya kissed his throat and sucked gently. “Why are you torturing yourself Jon?” She nipped him. “I know you're hurting baby, let me help.” She purred softly.

“What about your respectability kitten?” Her tongue ran over his throat.

“We're not going to have sex, just release a little tension, what we do is just between the two of us. You need a release, I need one, why can't we just help each other, hm?” Her hand landed on his belly and after a moment began to slide lower.

“Oh God Saraya,” he began to shake.

“Tell me love, what do you want to feel.” Her hand slid over the waistband of his shorts, moaning louder he swallowed hard. “If you don't tell me to stop, I'm going to be doing what I want, and I won't stop until I'm happy!” Groaning loudly he gripped the bed covers hard. Saraya's hand began to slide lower.

“Stop! Please!” Jon gasped, hating himself. “Saraya, if you touch me, I'm going to lose control.” Smiling and gently kissing his chin she nodded.

“That's okay love. I want to watch your face as you cum. I want to see you feeling and enjoying pleasure. Now! Love, look at me.” Her prior words made him close his eyes and bite his lip, it took major effort to re-open his eyes. Locking eyes with her Jon felt her hand slide down and trace his swollen length. Jerking at the touch, Jon stiffened up and moaning loudly, exploded. Midnight eyes glittering wildly were locked with his as the powerful waves rocked his body.

Collapsing, drained by the power of his climax, Jon closed his eyes. Saraya moved up to kiss his lips.

“God you look so incredibly sexy when you cum Jon. The pleasure you felt, I could feel it too!” His eyes opened sleepily.

“You're going to be the death of me, one touch and I'm done.” Giving a delightful laugh Saraya kissed his lips. Picking up his hand she put it on her thigh. “I'm not afraid to touch you. Go ahead and touch me any way you want Jon, I'm all yours.” Grateful his climax had calmed his insane lust, he slid his hand over the soft pale thigh, enjoying her whimpers and moans as she spread her legs.

“Please Love, I need to get off too, I can't do it myself, I need you to help me. Please Jon.” The soft, thin fabric of her shorts did nothing to keep him from feeling her most sensitive areas, or from her feeling his fingers as he boldly began to tease and stroke at her. Moving to position him better and then grinding down onto his hand, Saraya tossed her head back licking her lips as low guttural noises began to escape her.

His fingers could feel the intense heat from her, and the throbbing building in her core, maybe even some dampness. He grinned.

“Are you wet baby?” Saraya groaned and rolled her eyes. Rubbing against him.

“God yes love, I'm soaked! You make me so f**king hot and needing you so bad!” As he began to rub at her in circles she moaned and moved against him, her hips thrusting to sate her needs. The wicked scent of her arousal began to make itself known. Licking his lips Jon worked his fingers harder, immediately increasing the amount of noise Saraya was making.

“Jon! My god..I.....” a strangled moan escaped her as she shuddered for a moment, His thighs clamping down on his hand, holding him there. Her face so beautiful in pleasure as she climaxed, his fingers felt the throbbing from her core as she gave a loud sigh then collapsed against him. Wrapping an arm around her, kissing her damp face, he cuddled her for a bit before he slowly sat up.

“I'll be right back, quick shower. She nodded and accepted a couple sweet kisses from Jon. Five minutes later he was back in with her, she sat holding her nightclothes, staring at the door between the rooms intently.

“What's going on baby?” Jon sat beside her as he nuzzled her neck.

“I just heard I think, two moans from there.” He chuckled and reminded her Colby had 'plans.'

“Right, I remember that,” She looked up at him. “Is he gay, or Bi? Not that at matters.” Jon's eyes opened wide.

“Um....” Both of them heard it then, two distinct male moans from the next room. Jon's jaw dropped and his head snapped around to look at the door. “You better go get ready for bed,” he motioned her to the bathroom. What the Hell? Colby had a fling or two when they were in NXT, he had thought the one with another man was just curiosity, but nothing that continued. Oh well, not his business. Turning to look at the bed he sighed. Tonight, and the next couple nights were going to be rough. For Saraya, he had to keep his 'dick in his pants'. That was going to be Hell. He pulled back the covers on the bed, deciding to sleep on the sheet, He damn well better keep something between them or God knows what his lower parts would do while he slept!

Kicking back and relaxing after turning off all but the lap by the bed, he set his alarm to wake them in the morning then waited for Saraya to join him. Dozing slightly he woke when he heard the bathroom door opening. As she approached with a beautiful smile and a wicked sway of the hips as she walked. She turned off the light as he lifted the bedding and she slid under. Dropping them then reaching to pull Saraya against him snuggling her tightly, with several tender kisses, they settled down. Both sighing happily they were asleep in minutes.

It was debatable which groaned or cursed louder the next morning when the alarm went off. Jon was the first to get out of bed. Patting Saraya on the hip, coaxing her up so they could go get coffee and something to eat before they flew out. With only a few workmates around, both of them were more relaxed. Saraya commented without gossiping hens about it was peaceful. He had agreed. As they had breakfast that wicked minx played footsie with him, kicking off her shoes and running her little feet up his calves until he trapped her feet between his legs. With a smirk out of him and a pout from her, he kept her pinned until he was done eating.

Dealing with the Airport was relatively easy, a few fans spotted them and wanted photos and Autographs. Saraya had giggled and said she wondered how long it would be before the rumors were flying. Jon rolled his eyes muttering it would happen in record time, and he no doubt would get an earful from Renee.

“She really makes you f**king miserable doesn't she?” Saraya reached to stroke gently at his nape, teasing at the curls. Jon smiled, liking her actions, moaning softly, then slowly nodding. “I'll be fixing that for you.” Saraya leaned close to whisper. “I'll be making you feel good and I'll be getting rid of that wretch if she comes to bother you love.” Shivering as goosebumps ran through him Jon smiled.

“You already do make me feel better.” He whispered back as the boarding call for their flight went over the P.A. Standing up and reaching for Saraya's hand, they headed to board. Inside they found their seats and settled in for the flight. Jon reached for his phone to turn it off and discovered a slew of new and very angry messages from Renee. Seeing his frown, Saraya looked over, her head pressing against his arm.

“That is total bullshit love!” She hissed and reached for his phone, he allowed her to take it. After rapidly typing a nasty response and sending it to Renee, she forwarded the messages to her own phone then deleted them off of Jon's. Before turning his phone off she blocked Renee's cell and home phone numbers, then handed him back the device. Watching the feisty girl Jon was grinning. Leaning to kiss Saraya gently, he took back his phone and shoved it into his backpack. Happily returning the kiss as she took up his hand for a bit before Saraya reached to play with his curls again.

“Sooo beside catching up on a little sleep, what shall we be doing in Vegas?” Jon looked at her feeling his groin tighten, his cock twitching eagerly.

“We might not get much sight seeing done this trip,” his voice growing more raspy than normal. Saraya licked her lips and smiled, leaning to whisper in his ear.

“The only sights I want to see are you, and more of you.” Closing his eyes, stifling a groan Jon, licked his own lips.

“You're gonna be the death of me kitten!”


	5. 5

The flight to Vegas was difficult for Jon, his lower extremities kept wanting to show Saraya how glad he was that she was here with him. He kept thinking he had to behave, not damage this beauty's reputation with his unruly cock. Holding the small hand in his, Jon felt Saraya relaxing maybe twenty minutes later and looked over to see her with her eyes closed, looking sweet as she slept. His naughty little angel, she had slid into his life, took hold of his heart like no woman ever had, there was something about Saraya that just felt right. Jon couldn't really imagine his life without her right now, shaking his head he heard the teasing of his brothers in a memory of how this little scrap had 'caught' him, they were right of course.

Dozing a bit after watching Saraya sleep, Jon was aware of when the young woman stirred and woke, pretending to sleep he heard her playing with her phone, no doubt taking a picture of him, then light as a feather, her lips kissed his cheek. The soft whisper of her thanks for him being such a good man to her made him want to hold her tight and not let go. She must have gone back to sleep soon after that, her breathing slowed and she stopped moving around, her head dropped to rest on his shoulder, making it impossible for him not to smile.

Surprised to be woken by Saraya, being told the plane would be landing shortly, Jon shook his head. Laughing he ran his hand through his hair, ruffling his curls as he looked around. Saraya reached to comb his hair into a more tidy order. The gentle motions felt so good, the happy sigh slipped out before he realized it. Kissing his cheek as it grew warm, Saraya leaned into him and let her face rub against his shoulder. Her small hand slid over his, spreading his fingers out catching her fingers between his, he held her hand until it was time to disembark.

“I'm so glad I could spend this time with you.” Reaching up to run his fingers over her soft cheek, Jon leaned to kiss the tip of her nose.

“Me too kitten.” Collecting their carry-on items 20 minutes later, they headed off the plane into the hot Las Vegas afternoon. After collecting their luggage and hailing a cab, they were at Jon's doorstep in 20 more minutes. Opening the door he turned to Saraya with a devilish look and scooped her up and carried her over the thresh hold. With a startled squeal from his feisty lady that amazed him, Jon laughed as he set her down gently in the living room. Retrieving their bags from outside, he then gave Saraya the quick tour then tossing his hat and keys onto the fireplace mantle, reached to pull her into his arms.

Moaning softly as their lips met, Saraya wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing at his shoulders, scratching gently at his neck. Damn she just felt so good in his arms, he wanted nothing more that to march her into the bedroom, strip her down and be balls deep in her sweet body. If he really wanted it, it was likely it was his. The WWE could be a vicious place, and damned if he would give vindictive bitches in the company a chance to compare his spitfire with Renee or others who spread their legs or opened their mouths while on their knees to further themselves in the company.

It was hard to think with Saraya's tongue tangling up with his, her nice ass under his wandering hands. He knew his team mates would be trying to remind him to keep his cock in his pants, and they would be right. Breaking the kiss and pecking at her lips he moved to sit on the couch, Saraya immediately straddled his thighs and settled onto him. Several more heated kisses later they were tight together. Jon knew he had to say what he had to know or this as going to get out of hand real quick.

“Ok kitten, I wish I didn't have to do this, but...if you are going to stay respectable, and let's face it, your with a man that has a bad reputation for sleeping around, and I am a damn shitty liar to Joe and Colby. I absolutely cannot let us have sex yet. We need to give it time, we can play around like we did last night, but to be crude, I have to keep my cock in my pants, or at least keep it out of you for a while. My brothers are trying to keep us both out of trouble by keeping an eye on me.” He sighed.

“Having you lose face with some of those cutthroat bitches would be Hell like you've never imagined. I know I can be a real cocky bastard, smug when I get what I want, it's obvious to everybody now that I want you. I don't want to be anything negative to you. I hate to say this but we need to wait several weeks at least.” He swallowed hard, Saraya was looking so serious. His voice refused to rise above a whisper as he continued.

“I'm sorry if this ruins any plans for fun you had. I don't know how you did it, and in such a short time, but you got under my skin big time. I care about you, you're not a quickie to be had in a locker room or a backseat. You're something special, and I can't treat you like you're any less than that.” Looking away before looking at her, Jon felt Saraya's small hands gently land on his cheeks and pull him around to face her. Hot sweet lips landed on his, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

Kissing him deeply and moaning softly, his little minx let him know exactly what she thought of his decision. Slowly breaking away then kissing him a couple times softly looking into his eyes as she stroked his cheek. Those beautiful dark eyes stared into his as smiling, Saraya kissed him again and nodded. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rubbed her cheek against his.

“Your a good man.” She kissed his lips. “Thinking of me first.” Kissing his neck in just the spot to wrench a deep moan from Jon as tingles ripped through him. Giggling, she grinned at him. “Oh...Like that do you?” Reaching to unzip her sweat jacket and toss it aside, she noticed exactly where Jon's eyes went. He flushed slightly when he saw her watching his reaction. Giggling and leaning to kiss his jaw then rub noses with him.

“What did I tell you last night? I'm yours. You've decided we won't have sex for a while, I respect that and I agree it's for the best.” She lowered a small sucking kiss to his throat, grinning at his loud groan. “However, we both have needs and we need to satisfy them...Oh God! That's it Love!” Jon had put his hands on her waist and slid them down over her hips and down her thighs to her knees. Rolling them to pin her to the couch, both of them moaned loudly as his mouth covered hers.

Jon pinned Saraya on sudden impulse and she reacted wildly, wrapping her limbs around him, accepting his kiss and diving in to kiss back. Her hips grinding into him making his cock jump to attention.

“Saraya!” Arching up gasping, he couldn't stop the first thrust, rubbing against her. He tried to pull back but she held him tight.

“Oh God Jon More! More of that please, so good! PLEASE!” Twisting against him, begging and grinding, her efforts made him give up and give in. Wrapping his arms around her, stifling her cries with his kisses Jon felt his cock swell to full erection. Rocking his hips against her, loving the sweet sensations and friction, he was stunned by the hunger she showed for him. Hanging onto him and moving against him with equal force, Saraya's noises startled him slightly. Damn! His little kitten could get unbelievably noisy!

“Help me! Help me cum, please!” Whining and whimpering, almost frenzied, she reached between them and boldly undid his jeans and shoved them down, and wriggled, pulling her skirt up around her waist. Re-wrapping her legs around him, Saraya let out such a deep guttural moan as their next movements were practically skin on skin, Jon looked at her with amazement. She wanted this as bad as he did. Moving together, dry humping, grinding as their bodies demanded release, Jon couldn't think, all he could do was feel.

Wild sloppy kisses as they stirred each other, Saraya pulling his t-shirt off of him, Jon rising up at her coaxing and pulled off her shirt then managing to unfasten her bra and palm those sweet tits of hers, his kitten was making sure he knew she was very happy. Moaning out her happiness, holding tight to him whispering encouragement if she flat out wasn't yelling it out for the world to hear. God when they finally did start f**king it would be phenomenal!

Quickly discovering when he was on top of his little Minx, he damn well better have a good grip on her, she moved so much, and made more noise than any women he'd ever been with, and he couldn't get enough. When she begged him to really give it to her, he gave her what she wanted, snapping his hips at her, rubbing against her soft parts, grinding until she began to jerk and moan, holding tighter to him, rubbing her panty clad folds against his eager cock, two thin layers of cloth separating them until she cried out his name, arching up with enough force to almost throw him off.

With the sudden motions shoving her against his cock, rubbing it hard, he felt his own release rushing and exploding. Screaming out Saraya's name as the hard shudders hit him. A loud grown of relief and Jon slowly relaxed and twisted around to lie on his side, pulling Saraya close as they calmed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her tits rubbing his chest as they snuggled. Purring sweetly Saraya kissed his mouth, licking his lips gently.

“Mmmm thank you Love, that was so damned good!” Sleepily watching the lovely lady in his arms he smiled. Gently reaching to trace around her chest, tracing around her nipples, making her sigh and shiver. Bowing his head down to flick his tongue over her nipples Jon couldn't help but grin as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. A loud deep moan made him chuckle.

“Keep that up baby and you're going to get me going again real quick.” Saraya ran her fingers through his hair. Looking into her eyes, he flicked his tongue at her nipple. Wicked thoughts invaded his mind. This girl made him want to do anything and everything she could ever want to do. Leaning up to kiss her lips he suggested they wash up then he could order something to get delivered. They'd need to eat well to keep up their strength if they were going to have a really good time together.

Slowly getting up, lifting Saraya in his arms he grabbed her luggage case and gently dropped her off by his bathroom while he went for a quick shower in the other one. Standing by the bar by his kitchen fifteen minutes later perusing some take away menus wearing only shorts, he was embraced from behind, kisses landing on the scar on his shoulder.

“Hungry kitten?” He turned to kiss Saraya's sweet lips. She nodded and nipped his bicep.

“Mmhm, for food, very hungry.” One of her small hands tucked into his waistband and her fingers grazed his lower belly. “For you, absolutely starved.”


End file.
